The present invention is directed to a communication system that is restricted to a community, such as a family or other unit, and, in particular, to a system that provides spoken, or oral, communication among family members. While the invention is capable of providing spoken communication within a residence, it is also capable of providing such communication among several residences and among several platforms for residents that are outside of the residence(s).
Currently, home communication systems are permanently installed wall-mounted fixtures, known as intercoms, which require the user to be located in front of the fixture, and press and hold a button while speaking into a microphone. The person to whom the communication is directed needs to be near a corresponding unit. Such units require hard-wired communication cable interconnecting the units, as well as a source of power.
Various web-enabled communication techniques are available. Some even pick-up casual conversations without the conscious knowledge of the users. Such techniques provide access to the communication by the service provider. The service provider is able, through permission given via the user agreement, to record conversations and to extract information about the users from the on-line communications sent to their computers to provide marketing pitches, and the like. Communications among family members are often very sensitive and most private, and recording of such communication is typically not desired.